


Melons

by skysailz



Category: RWBY
Genre: (lots of tentacle), Other, Pure and simple, also it features tentacles, also takes place underwater, but not like the drowning kink im not into that, head stays firmly above the water, i wrote this for a friend originally but i decided to finally release it, its smut, so if youre not into that then feel free to skip over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysailz/pseuds/skysailz
Summary: Invited on a day out by her friends, Pyrrha and Co go to the beach to chill out and have a fun day. But someone, or perhaps something, develops a keen interest in the redhead when she steps her toes into the water.
Relationships: Pyrrha/Tentacle
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June-ish, but kinda held back from releasing it. It was based on some art of Pyrrha with a little tentacle "buddy", with some prompting from Xlthuathopec who I wrote this story for. I was planning to go back into it and fix some stuff up, but I couldn't really be bothered so this is exactly as i left it when i finished it back then. There's also a second follow-up chapter that takes place after the events of this one.

"Hey, Pyrrha, since we're going to the beach do ya think we should get some watermelon? It's suuuper refreshing on a hot day like today!"

"Nora, you just want an excuse to smash something with your hammer." Pyrrha knew her redheaded friend well enough to know her ulterior motive, but she was right about it being nice for a hot day… "But you aren't wrong either… We can get two." she smiled, a smile bright and beautiful enough to dazzle anyone, or anything, "You can smash one of them, the other will be cut open normally."

"Deal." The tallest of the two girls pulled out her purse while the shortest picked out the biggest, juiciest melons of the bunch. For a split second Pyrrha thought she saw something move in the corner of her eye, but it must've just been her imagination. The Vytal Festival had just finished up a couple weeks back and all their final exams were over so to celebrate they all decided on a party at the beach. All morning they had been preparing for a day at the beach with their friends; Team RWBY, JNPR and even SSSN had been invited, and the two redheads had been tasked with getting the food and they would all meet back up at the beach together.

The morning started out a little cold, so everyone hoped it would warm up later--they didn't want to cancel after weeks of planning after all--so Pyrrha was wearing a dark, zip up hoodie and some warm tights and planned to change into her swimsuit in her bag.

Once the two girls thought they had enough they had to take an airship to the beach. Travel time didn't take long and by the time they arrived it had considerably warmed up, with few clouds in sight and the sun brightly shining down on the shimmering sea and warm sands.

With a sigh of relief, Pyrrha dropped all the stuff they bought down where the group had decided to set camp for the day, with shades and towels placed down to relax. But first, Pyrrha needed to change into her swimsuit. She looked around to find a place she could, and her eyes landed on the wooden changing rooms attached to the side of the beachside bar. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" She told Nora as she ran off with her bag. She had already taken her hoodie off, underneath it a simple white t-shirt.

Stepping into the change room she dropped her bag on the sandy ground, closed the door and, not wanting to waste much time, quickly started to strip.

Outside the stall was a gurgling sound and what sounded like something slithering along the ground, which gave the redhead a brief moment of pause as she looked up for the source. But a moment of silence passed as she saw nothing, so shrugged it off and continued to change. Pyrrha had spent a surprisingly long time to decide on what swimsuit to wear, picking between a one-piece or a bikini set. Eventually, with Nora's help, she ended up with a bikini.

Pyrrha's hands masterfully tied up the thin string of her new red swimtop, it was smaller than she realised when she bought it online, so it pushed her chest up a bit and created a subtle indent against her breasts along the seam. Pulling up her crimson bottoms and just about to leave she felt something briefly slide past her ankle and quickly looked down, almost jumping in shock at the sudden feeling, but instant relief and a shy laugh as she noticed it was just some stray seaweed that someone must have tracked in earlier.

Kicking it off her foot and picking up her bag, Pyrrha left the stall skipping onto the sand to join her friends with a bright grin.

After about an hour everyone had settled in and Ren was cooking some food on a portable barbecue, the sizzling scent intoxicating to the starving members of their group.

Pyrrha was sat on one of the many beach towels laid down as she applied sun lotion over herself, tracing along her smooth, pure skin. Her slim fingers traced along her muscular arms, then up her shoulders and down her legs, gently squishing against her powerful thighs. Then, her chest. Her hands sank into the soft depths of her breasts as she rubbed the white cream into her skin, slipping under her bikini to cover all over, even if it wouldn't directly be in the sun she wanted to take the precautions. A quiet whimper which she held back with pink tinted cheeks, luckily no one heard it as her fingers rolled over her sensitive nipples and soothingly touched the pink nubs. She spent a little more time there than was necessary, letting the small moment of pleasure hit her brain. Her thighs softly rubbed together and her lip bitten before she quickly came back to her senses. She looked around and luckily she didn't see anyone looking at her.

But, unbeknownst to the cute redhead, a pair of dark eyes had been watching her with an intense gaze.

Pyrrha soon stood up, her legs a little wobbly after that moment to herself, and pulled out the pair of watermelons and held them up as she called out to Nora to let her smash one of them. To which the smaller redhead shouted in glee as she pulled out Magnhild at the ready. Meanwhile, somewhere else along the beach was a different exclamation of glee as Pyrrha held the two melons in front of her chest.

As Nora came crashing down on the poor, innocent fruit it exploded in a wild splash of sticky juice--somehow most of which got onto Pyrrha who was standing closest. "Nora." Pyrrha huffed, pouting. The pink specks of watermelon dripped down her body, and some into her cleavage. Nora only giggled as she saw what she had done.

"S-So-Hahahaha~ Sorry, Pyrrha~" Nora managed to say between bouts of laughter. Pyrrha sighed and couldn't help but smile at her friend. At least she enjoyed it… The melon juice made her breasts all sticky and shiny.

"I'm going to wash this off in the water." she told everyone as she headed toward the shore. She yelped quietly as the cold water hit her feet and her toes sank into the sand. She walked out until the water was up to her neck. She pulled her legs up and tried lightly paddling under the water, waving her arms and legs slowly to keep her afloat. It was nice. Cool and refreshing as the water washed over her. Letting her body relax, she floated there for a moment and basked in the sun's rays. Her bright smile on her face as she laid back.

She felt the seaweed softly tickle her legs, rubbing against her thighs and calves and quietly giggling at the nice sensation. But when she felt the seaweed inch closer between her legs her attention perked. She straightened herself up and looked down; nothing was there. Odd… Suddenly, she felt some more seaweed tickle against her back as she noticed she had floated far from shore in her moment of relaxation. She was about to swim back when her chest felt unusually loose. She looked down. Her bikini top was missing.

"H-huh?! W-wait, where did it go?!" Her face flushed bright crimson as she frantically searched the water for it, to no avail. She tried ducking her head under the water, but what she saw was not what she wanted to find.

What she had thought was seaweed was actually something very different. Jet black tentacles, and a set of dark eyes started back at her. Her own eyes widened as sets of tendrils had been wrapping around her legs, and one up at her waist tugging her bottoms down her legs. She tried to push them off, but to no avail. Her head surfaced and she gasped for air, but she was way too far from the beach to call for anyone to hear her.

Then she felt it. Slimy tendrils slowly curled around her legs, as the head of a thick tentacle teased between the champions thighs, squeezing them open, and rubbed against her pussy, eliciting a moan from her soft lips. She was still turned on from her own touching before, so she was sensitive to its advances.

"N… No…" she moaned weakly. But it was pointless. Then, a pair of slippery tentacles slithered up her torso. They felt so smooth and… Nice… "Hmmm~" Pyrrha couldn't help herself from letting out moans of pleasure, part of her wanting to give in to it.

From her torso they found her chest, and wrapped around her above average breasts, massaging the sensitive milky mounds of fat. It was then that Pyrrha really started to moan, crying out in blissful pleasure and her thighs squeezed around the tentacle playing with her lower body. It started to push into her, which meant even more moaning from the redhead.

"Ahhhn~" Pyrrha whimpered. This was her first time, and it was with some beast! She didn't even try to fight it for long, as it easily slipped past her defence and thrust its thick tentacle into her needy pussy. The beast held her body up, keeping her head above the water, as it pumped in and out of her like a piston. As the rest of her body remained under the surface she didn't notice her chest get heavier and heavier, as her breasts seemed to grow out multiple sizes as the tentacles massaged them, like a pair of thick melons. She was too blinded by how good she felt. Another tentacle slipped into the fray, sliding up between her large tits, rubbing up and down between them. It was warm, and slimy. But Pyrrha quickly came to love that slimy, slippery feeling on, and inside, her body.

The beasts powerful thrusts increased, speeding up and plowing inside her sensitive core. "Hah!~ Ngh!~ Fu~~uuck!~" she swore, her hair a mess all over as it covered her face. A stray tentacle came up around her neck and wrapped around her hair, pulling it back like a ponytail, and the tentacle between her breasts poked its head to the surface and softly pressed against Pyrrha's lips as it pumped in and out, like lovely little kisses against her lips. She welcomed it.

It pulled its tentacle from her body, and she felt empty. She pleaded for it not to stop. But what she didn't realise was that it had no intention of stopping. A second tentacle came out, and it wrapped around the first, creating an even thicker limb of pleasure as it quickly pushed itself in and pumped in and out like crazy.

Pyrrha screamed out, her mouth wide open, eyes shot to the back of her head, and her brain overloaded with pleasure and need.

"Don't sto-" she was cut off as the tentacle between her heavyset tits forced its way into her mouth and throat, pumping in and out, bulging out her throat. It tasted salty from the water, but that was soon overpowered by its incredible sweetness. Her eyes closed as tears formed, moaning happily as she embraced everything it did to her.

Other loose tentacles rubbed against her body and into her fingers, clearly wanting her to jerk them in her hands. Of course, she gladly obliged. Her dainty fingers wrapped around the thick tendrils and rubbed along their length up and down. There was a gleeful sputter under the water as it released into her mouth, shooting its hot cum and it dripped down her chin and from her nose as she caught her breath in a cumdrunk daze, still moaning. Only now she had her cute smile on her sticky, white lips.

Her thighs squeezed and her abdomen tightened as she could feel her own climax. A loud moan as her pussy tightened around its powerful, pumping tentacles and she came, along with the beast as it flooded her insides, releasing its hot cum into her fertile womb. Her body twitched as she tried to take as much as she could. Underwater was a cloud of it's potent white seed and her body glazed in it's sticky release.

"Ohh fuuuck~" Pyrrha groaned, still reeling from it all.

The beast seemed to affectionately rub against her. It wanted to stay with her and somehow understood that.

"I know, baby…" she pet one of its wandering tentacles, "but what if people see you?"

It simply gurgled a response, and covered her body. It had taken the form of a swimsuit, and looked no different as it covered her body. No one would be able to tell it was truly a magnificent beast.

"Oh~ Still had some tricks to show me~" Pyrrha giggled. "Alright. You can come home with me~ I think I'll call you… Melon~"


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha sneaks her little friend home and has a little more fun, while adjusting to her newfound life as a tenta-mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as the first chapter, but if i recall i was a lot happier with how it turned out. I don't plan to write anymore for this story at the moment, but tomorrow? who knows.

It was late at night by the time they had all decided to leave, a cool breeze rolling in as the shattered moonlight provided ample lighting. It seemed that everyone had a wonderful time at the beach, but none any more so than the redheaded champion of team JNPR. After all, she had made a new friend that day. Her 'friend' currently took the form of her bikini, with the warm core of the beast hiding away inside Pyrrha's sizable cleavage. She had put her hoodie on to cover herself after drying off, but it wasn't until she had tried to zip the thing back up that she noticed it was a bit more difficult than usual. Her breasts strained against the fabric; her soft, puffy nipples gently poking through and forming two slight bumps that showed. 

"Wh-What the-...?" she could barely close the zip, revealing a generous amount of cleavage on the usually rather modest and shy girl. 

She gave up with a huff, her efforts all worthless to try and cover up. her hoodie was just long enough that it covered her thighs, and walked to the airship like that, with her bag slung loosely over her shoulder. 

This time she remembered to tie her hair back, into a messy bun rather than her usual style. The extra weight carried around her chest was certainly something she would need to get used to if she wanted to keep her little buddy all to herself. 

The ride back was peaceful, Pyrrha sat by herself and looked out the window. A yawn. Her head rested against the thick glass as the scenery passed by. She closed her eyes for a moment. 

Her senses would quickly come back to her as she felt something slither up her thighs, eyes opening and gasping, before realising what it was. 

"Aw, does my little baby want some more?~" Pyrrha quietly cooed, looking down into her chest. A single tentacle poked out from her cleavage and shook, as if nodding at her. She smiled and gently kissed the tip of it, "Alright, but slow and gentle, we don't want to alert anyone~" she whispered, sinking a little in her seat. 

As soon as her permission had been granted she would feel a plethora of slinking, slithering limbs crawl along her body, concealed under her hoodie. Pyrrha had to bite down on her finger to muffle a moan as three slippery tentacles writhed between her thighs, one focussing on her clit and soothingly rubbing in a soft, circular motion, while the other two carefully stroked her pussy lips, the long, thick appendages slowly teasing as her thighs squeezed around them. A sharp exhale as more moans were held back, her face flushed bright red--as bright as her hair. 

Between her breasts popped out another slithering extremity, this one sliding down her breast like a snake until it reached her nipple and rubbed it's head against her sensitive nub, her mouth agape as she let out a silent moan. 

Her lips curled into a smile and she placed soft, loving kiss after kiss on the head of one of its many tendrils. 

"Thank you, baby~" Pyrrha moaned, her heart pumping hard in her chest. She was almost panting and it hadn't even started yet. Her core slowly caressed by the pair of tentacles. 

"More…" She whispered, her toes curling inwards and her grip on her seat almost tearing into it. 

It was a simple command. Which made it all the easier to follow. The two tentacles that were teasing and caressing her center pushed past her wetness and slid inside her, easily filling her and bulging out her stomach slightly. The redhead shuddered as she felt her breasts squished together by two tentacles and an extra member thrust between the two mounds. Repeatedly her lips were pressed by the beady head of a tentacle, leaking it's sweet, white release upon her plump lips. It was with a smile that she licked them clean, and Melon squeaked in joyous pleasure. 

A pair of it's dark limbs wrapped tightly around her thighs and pulled them apart, her legs spread open as he allowed himself further entry. Ceaselessly plowing into the redhead's quivering core, a third appendage slipped its way inside and increased the speed of its endless assault on her womb, her body was shaking and she could feel her heavy breasts bouncing unbound in her tight fitting hoodie. Her extremely sensitive nipples kneading against the coarse fabric sent her deeper over the edge, only to be further egged on by the sweet touch of Melon's writhing extremities upon her soft mammary mounds. 

Pyrrha couldn't take the pressure, quickly peeking her head around to see if anyone was nearby, and once it was clear she pulled her zipper down and freed her large, aching breasts. They bounced even heavier and more freely with her body in her seat, a few sneaky tendrils slithering underneath her as she bounced up in her seat. Her breasts quietly slapped against her torso, creating a lovely sound of skin against skin. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, and her eyes wide as she felt Melon probing her soft, but tight rear. 

"Wait, I don't thin-" her what-would-be-protests were cut off by a suppressed moan, with her hand to her mouth and biting down on her index finger as a single, slick tentacle penetrated her virgin asshole. So overcome by the sensations of every hole on her body becoming filled, her mouth welcoming another, suckling on the head like a needy child, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and drool poured down her chin, gulping audibly as it thrust in and out of her throat. 

She definitely would not protest his advances anymore, she knew it was all so worth it. She placed a hand down on her stomach and felt him bulge out with every rapid thrust, moaning softly against his smooth skin on her tongue. She loved how he tasted, her head soon moving on its own to suck on the long appendage. 

Her skin glistened with sweat, this was more of a workout than her usual routine and she loved it even more. Her body was raised from her chair, hovering a few inches up as she was held up by Melon's surprisingly strong limbs. She was lifted and then fell upon her lover's arms, riding him like a rodeo horse. Every muscle in her body clenched as she couldn't hold it back any longer, letting forth a muffled whimper and cumming, her juices slick all along Melon's long, penetrative arms. He didn't stop and it was just orgasm after orgasm for the sensitive girl, her mind broken in by pleasure, lust and love were her only two emotions as an extra tentacle slipped its way into each entrance. 

Her body rocked and writhed hard against his powerful ministrations, but she didn't fight it. She tried to bring her legs together, it was too much at once for her to take. If her throat wasn't filled by two tentacles she would be screaming in pleasure. Bubbling drool poured from her lips, humming sweet, high pitched moans. 

Melon's thrusts seemed to speed up very suddenly, she could feel him getting very close and it was only fair after how many times he had made her cum. In her mind, she thought 'Please cum, baby, I want all of it~' and as if he heard her thoughts he did just that, the tentacles bulging inside her as his cum flooded into every filled orifice. It bubbled from her mouth with her drool and poured down her thighs, there was so much that her body couldn't hold it all in. 

"Mmhh!~" She moaned, muffled by cum and tentacle alike. She tried to swallow all she could but she was at her limit. Slowly, Melon lowered her cum-glazed body back into her seat, quickly taking the form of her bikini once again. A loose tentacle slowly pulled up the zipper of her hoodie and closed up her chest, glistening cleavage still on display. The exhausted redhead closed her eyes and went to sleep for the rest of the trip home, whispering one last "I love you." before drifting. 

Melon made a happy little sound and went to sleep in her chest with her.


End file.
